Une semaine en montagne
by Devil's nest
Summary: Et si on réunissait les homonculus dans un chalet et que non loin se trouvaient trois chimères, un psychopathe et deux folles ? C'est vrai, c'est une idée de dingue. Mais je l'ai fait ! [en suspension indéfinie]
1. Arrivée

_Cette fanfic a été commencée sur le thème de "la vie courante". En effet, on m'a demandé à quand une OS sur les homonculus à la plage. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'une autre, en attendant, s'accordant un peu avec la météo._

_Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier les homonculus, qui ne m'ont toujours pas tuée, Kimblee, qui a abandonné l'idée pour quelques heures, Dolchatte, Martel et Roa, qui ne m'en ont pas trop voulu et Ichihara, qui a accepté de participer... Et bien sûr, merci à moi-même._

_Note : Personne ne m'appartient, sauf moi, peut-être.

* * *

_

**L'arrivée.**

- Maman, Envy il m'embête !

- T'as qu'à pas prendre toute la banquette, crétin !

- Mais il y a Greed de l'autre coté !

- Greed, t'étais pas censé t'asseoir derrière ?

- Gluttony prend toute la banquette à lui tout seul, j'voulais pas mourir étouffé non plus…

- C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR METTRE TES PIEDS SUR LE SIEGE ! ON A PLUS DE PLACE, NOUS !

- Bon, vous allez vous calmer ou je vous scie en deux !

- PRIDE, LA ROUUUUUTE !

Eh oui, revoilà nos homonculus. Tous étaient serrés dans une voiture, direction les pistes de ski. Et évidement, c'était le bordel. Oui, essayez de faire rentrer sept personnes dans une voiture six places quand l'une des sept personne compte pour trois…

Et quand Pride roule, il ne faut pas lui parler. Sinon, il ne regarde plus la route.

Voilà pourquoi ils évitèrent un sapin de justesse.

- ET JE PARIE QU'ON EST PERDUS, EN PLUS !

- Envy, ce serait sympa que tu arrêtes de crier…

- JE GUEULE SI J'VEUX, D'ABORD !

Lust se retourna par-dessus son siège et allongea ses griffes, les faisant aller juste contre la gorge d'Envy.

- Ou tu te calmes, ou je t'embroche en continu jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive !

- …

- …

- Wrath, Greed, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- …

- En toute franchise ? Une belle vue…

Et hop, une vie en moins pour Greed. Lust se rassit, bouillonnante de rage.

- Je déteste qu'on me transperce la gorge, se plaint Greed.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, connard.

- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai envie de le faire, moi.

- Toi, le palmier, ta gueule.

- Vautour sans cervelle.

- Travesti.

- BROSSE A CHIOTTES !

- MA COIFFURE ELLE T'EMMERDE, LA MEDUSE !

- AH NON, VOUS ALLEZ PAS RECOMMENCER ! GLUTTONY, S'ILS RECOMMENCENT, BOUFFE-LEUR LA TÊTE !

Bizarrement, Envy et Greed se sont calmés.

- Je peux les manger quand même ?

- NON, beuglèrent l'Avare et le Jaloux d'une même voix.

- Maieuh. Pas juste.

- Tiens, regardez, on n'était pas perdu, la preuve ! J'ai trouvé le chalet !

Les six autres homonculus regardèrent le chalet avec de gros yeux globuleux.

- PRIDE, MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ! T'AS VU LA TAILLE DU CHALET ! CA A DÛ COÛTER UNE FORTUNE !

- Je te rappelle que J'AI payé les frais tout seul, Greed.

- … Désolé, ça m'a échappé.

- Comme si on pouvait compter sur toi, question argent…

- Envy, je t'emmerde.

- Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit des avares…

- NAN, JE CREVERAI JAMAIS ET VOUS AUREZ JAMAIS MON ARGENT !

- Avare.

- Connard.

- ENCULE !

- ESPECE DE…

Pride sortit calmement ses sabres de leur fourreau, le son des lames se faisant bien entendre. Envy et Greed déglutirent.

* * *

Pride gara la voiture et tous sortirent.

- Bon, maintenant, faut mettre les affaires dans le chalet ! Tous au boulot !

_**Grognements de mécontentement.**_

- Allez, on s'y met tous, Gluttony, Lust, Greed, Envy, Wrath et Slo… … Sloth ? Où est passée Sloth ?

- Euh… Elle n'était pas dans la voiture, avec nous ?

- Si, elle était assise à coté de moi… Mais où qu'elle est passée ?

- Bon, tant pis, on range le tout, on la cherchera plus tard.

Et c'est ainsi que six homonculus déchargèrent la voiture. Ce n'est que lors de l'exploration des chambres qu'Envy la retrouva.

- LA SALOPE ! ELLE ETAIT DEJA RENTREE ET ELLE DORT ! SLOTH, REVEILLE-TOI, CONNASSE !

Envy perdit une vie à la suite de ce beuglement. En effet, il ne faut surtout pas réveiller Sloth quand elle dort. Après, elle est de mauvaise humeur.

- Je déteste mourir noyé.

- Je sais pas faire taire les gens autrement, désolée.

- N'EMPECHE, T'ES RIEN QU'UNE FEIGNARDE !

- Merci, je prends ça pour un compliment.

- …

- Envy, tu devrais pourtant te rappeler de temps à autre que c'est la Paresse.

- Ta gueule, Pride.

Après le rangement, un problème de taille s'imposa.

- Il y a que trois chambres.

- QUOI ?!

- Je vous préviens tout de suite, je dors avec Wrath et Lust. Les deux chambres restantes ont chacun deux lits.

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DORME AVEC ENVY !

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE DORME AVEC GREED !

- Hors de question que je dorme avec Gluttony, je le hais.

- Faiiiim !

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel les rares esprits pensants de ce groupe réfléchissaient.

- Va falloir qu'Envy ou Greed aille dormir avec Gluttony…

- MEME PAS EN RÊVE, firent savoir les concernés.

- Bon, alors on déplace un lit et vous dormez dans la même chambre, avec Pride au milieu.

- Euuuh, essaya de s'interposer Pride en lever son doigt.

- Seulement si ce crétin jure de pas essayer de me tuer cette nuit, dirent Envy et Greed d'une même voix.

Quelques secondes de silence.

- QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE CRETIN, se beuglèrent Greed et Envy, toujours d'une même voix.

- J'espère que l'un d'entre vous a pensé aux boules quiès, bailla Sloth. Sinon, on dormira pas du séjour.

Et, après maintes engueulades, l'on réussi enfin à persuader Envy et Greed de dormir à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, Pride entre les deux. Enfin, pas que Pride. Pride et ses cinq épées affûtées, bien sûr.

* * *

_Loin, enfin, pas très loin, voir très proche de là…_

- On est arrivés, tout le monde !

Dans cette voiture-ci se trouvaient des connaissances de nos amis les homonculus. Evidement, il y avait les chimères préférées de Greed : Martel, Roa et Dolchatte, qui était au volant. Etaient aussi présentes deux auteuses folles, adorant les psychopathes, j'ai nommé Mat et Mary (moi, donc …aha). Il y avait aussi l'inévitable alchimiste fou, qu'on appréhende tous de voir. Ce dernier était assit à coté de Roa, Mat étant assise à l'arrière avec Martel. Presque tous étaient en train de dormir, Mat allongée en arrière sur son siège, Martel contre la vitre, tout comme Mary, et Kimblee dormait lui aussi. Au passage, lors d'un virage, sa tête est tombée sur l'épaule de Roa qui en avait perdu l'envie de dormir. Quand à Dolchatte, il conduisait bien et on l'en remerciait.

M'enfin, la remarque de Dolchatte (qui était, je vous le rappelle « on est arrivés ») ne parut pas réveiller nos amis, mais Roa pensait (vainement) à essayer de se racler la gorge assez fort pour que l'Ecarlate (qui fait peur, quand même) se réveille de lui-même et ôte sa tête de son épaule, ça devenait gênant.

Dolchatte freina alors d'un coup bien sec, envoyant Mary se cogner contre le pare-brise, Kimblee contre le siège passager, Mat contre le siège de l'Ecarlate et Martel contre le siège de Roa, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Il y eu plusieurs grommellements de protestation.

- Désolé, mais il fallait bien vous réveiller, on est arrivés !

- Ah, t'as enfin fini de creuser ta tombe, que je puisse te tuer ?

- Kimblee, ta vanne était nulle à chier.

- Toi, je t'emmerde, Mat ! D'abord, on ne t'avait pas invitée !

- Euuuuh, se risqua Dolchatte, Kimblee, on était tous d'accord qu'elle et Mary viennent, vous vous n'avez même pas daigné vous y intéresser.

- …

Martel, Mary et Mat applaudirent (est-ce une coïncidence qu'il y ait trois M ? Mystère… et de quatre. Notez mon humour Minable !).

- Respect, Dol. Il sait plus quoi répondre.

- La prochaine qui fait encore une remarque comme ça, je l'explose.

- C'est immoral.

- Tiens, rappelle-moi, c'est pas toi qu'as écrit plein de yaoi où je suis casé avec Greed ?

- … O'SCOUUURS, fit Mary en bondissant hors de la voiture.

Kimblee sortit à son tour.

- REVIENS ICI, TOI !

Et les autres sortirent, peinards, commençant à ranger le tout, alors que Mary et son ami l'Ecarlate jouaient à chat autour de la maison… sauf que la jeune fille avait intérêt à ne pas perdre, il en allait de sa survie.

C'est alors que Mat la sauva, alors qu'elle était sortie. En effet, après le passage de Mary, elle allongea sa jambe d'une manière calculée, ce qui fait que Kimblee s'est prit les pieds dedans… et qu'il a dit « bonjour » à la neige.

- Merci, Mat !

- De rien, c'était trop tentant.

Et là, elles commencèrent à s'inquiéter un peu en voyant l'homme qui ne se relevait pas. Elles le poussèrent de la pointe du pied pour découvrir…

Bon, vous voyez Kimblee ? Vous voyez un Schtroumpf ? Vous voyez les gens dans Titanic qui sont tombés à l'eau ? Bon, vous mélangez le tout, laissez un peu reposer… et vous aurez approximativement la tête de Kimblee, qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

- Tiens, c'est marrant, on dirait qu'il ne supporte pas bien le froid, remarqua intelligemment Mary (c'est rare).

- Faudrait peut-être qu'on le ramène à l'intérieur.

- Faudrait.

- Ouais.

Elles étaient déjà en train de pivoter pour rentrer sans l'Ecarlate quand il éternua bruyamment.

- Pourriez pas m'aider… siouplé ?

Evidemment, un Kimblee qui supplie, ça fait plus peur qu'un Kimblee psychopathe.

Voilà pourquoi elles l'ont ramené à l'intérieur en le tirant par les pieds.

Une fois tous à l'intérieur, les bagages étant rangés et tout le monde étant en pyjama…

- Hum, euh… y a un problème… y a que deux chambres…

- Ben, c'est pas un problème, Dol : les filles dans l'une, les garçons dans l'autre.

- Mais… dormir avec… Kimblee…

- Quoi, il dort sans pyjama ?

Les quatre se tournèrent vers Mary, avec une goutte derrière la tête.

- Ben quoi, ça arrive, non ? Y a pleins de mecs qui font ça… enfin, je crois…

- Bon, revenons-en au débat… Dolchatte, je vois pas pourquoi tu serais gêné de dormir dans la même pièce que Kimblee. C'est pas le même lit, quand même !

- Oui, maiiis…

- Le sujet est clos, bonne nuit.

Et Martel poussa les deux autres filles dans la chambre. Dolchatte et Roa rejoignirent la leur, où Kimblee était en train de se déshabiller. Nulle trace de pyjama.

- Euh… Kimblee… vous avez oublié vote pyjama ?

- Hmm ? Nan, j'dors sans.

_**Silence choqué.**_

- Mais non, abruti, je dors en caleçon, roh… T'es sensible, dis donc.

- …

Dolchatte était encore statufié, sous le choc. Roa passa une main devant ses yeux, dans l'attente d'une réaction.

* * *

_J'espère que cela vous a plu. Pour information, Mary, c'est moi, Mat, c'est Ichihara (que je remercie encore !), Kimblee c'est Kimblee, Martel c'est Martel, Dolchatte c'est Dolchatte, Roa c'est Roa, Envy c'est Envy, Sloth c'est Sloth, Gluttony c'est Gluttony, Wrath c'est Wrath, Pride c'est Pride, Lust c'est Lust et Greed c'est Greed._

_Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture !_


	2. Premier Jour

**Premier jour.**

- Greed, passe-moi la confiture.

- NAN, ELLE EST À MOAAAAA !

- MAIS ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TON GOSSE ET RENDS-MOI CA !

- 'Tain, comment ils font pour gueuler dès le matin, se lamenta Pride.

Evidemment, vous mettez Greed et Envy dans la même pièce, ça fait un excellent réveil-matin.

- Bordel, c'est qui qui gueule ici, intervint Lust.

- …

- …

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Il est joli, ton pyjama à moitié transparent, laissèrent échapper les trois d'une même voix avec de plaquer leurs mains sur leur bouche.

Trop tard.

La seconde suivante, ils se régénéraient en grommelant que les trous dans la gorge, ça faisait mal.

* * *

Dolchatte se leva, s'étira sur son lit et sortit de la chambre, alla faire un tour dehors pour… faire un tour. Eh oui, bande de dégueulasses, il est à moitié chien mais tout de même !

Finalement, il revint dans la cuisine, où il prépara un petit-déjeuner assez grand pour six personnes. Et tous commencèrent à se lever.

C'est ainsi que cinq d'entre eux se retrouvèrent autour d'un petit-déjeuner, tous encore en pyjama, certes. Et puis, Kimblee sortit de sa chambre.

Il y eu plusieurs raclements de gorge de la part des garçons, un regard dédaigneux de Martel, un détournement de tête brusque de Mary et… un évanouissement subit de la part de Mat.

Soit c'était un choc de voir l'Ecarlate si peu vêtu, soit… soit… bref. Je pense que vous pouvez vous l'imaginer.

Et donc, pendant que Mary et Martel tentaient de réanimer Mat, Dolchatte essayait d'expliquer à Kimblee qu'il devrait au moins mettre une chemise ou autre.

- Vous comprenez, c'est pas que ça nous gêne, maiiiis…

- ça choque les filles.

- Exactement, comme a dit Roa… Hein ?

Roa désigna à Dolchatte les filles qui mettaient de petites claques à Mat pour qu'elle se réveille. Malheureusement, Kimblee suivit leur regard.

- Y en a une qu'est sensible, dites donc.

- Raisondepluspourvoushabiller, dit précipitamment Dol' en poussant l'Ecarlate dans leur chambre.

Donc, Kimblee se retrouva enfermé dans la chambre et Dolchatte revint dans la cuisine, reprenant une respiration à peu près normale. Quand à Mat, elle venait de se réveiller après qu'on ait vidé une cruche d'eau sur elle et elle marmonnait divers jurons.

* * *

- On est censés descendre les pistes sur ces planches ?

- ça s'appelle des skis, Pride.

- Mmh… bon, je reprends : _On est censés descendre les pistes sur ces skis ?_

Envy regarda Pride avec une goutte derrière la tête avant de mettre ses skis. Ils étaient en haut d'une piste bleue, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le top quand on n'a jamais de chez jamais fait du ski.

- Bon, dit Envy, moi je vais déjà essayer de descendre en douceur, pour une fois…

- Wah le naze, se moqua Greed. Moi, j'vais descendre à donf', tu vas voir !

(note : pour qu'on ne le traite plus de vieux, môssieur parle « djeuns »)

Et oui, il était partit… seulement, alors qu'il fonçait tout schuss, un problème lui vint à l'esprit.

- Merde, comment qu'on tourne ?

Un problème de taille, en effet. Surtout lorsqu'on voit un sapin se rapprocher à une vitesse affolante. Fort heureusement, il passa à coté de celui-ci, se retourna pour le regarder avec soulagement et… entra en collision avec un deuxième arbre. Ses skis et ses chaussures, emportés par l'élan, se détachèrent et poursuivirent leur route.

Donc, maintenant, Greed était encastré dans un sapin, avec un tic nerveux au niveau de la main droite, ses chaussettes blanches ressortant admirablement sur son ensemble noir. Et ses skis et chaussures descendaient la piste, peinards.

Il aurait peut-être fallut lui dire que les trucs sur les cotés, sur les chaussures, c'est fait pour les fermer.

- Tiens, tu t'es fait un copain, l'Avide ?

Greed n'avait même plus la force de sortir de l'arbre pour répondre à Envy. Il était décidément bien encastré.

* * *

_Loin, enfin, pas très loin, voir très proche de là…_

- Bon, alors, tout le monde est d'accord ?

- MOI PAS !

Kimblee attrapa Mary par l'épaule et lui intima gentiment de se calmer (tout en la menaçant de l'exploser, mais ça compte pas trop). En effet, il avait été décidé que tous se sépareraient en trois groupes de deux, pour le début de la journée… et disons que la personne qui devait aller avec l'Ecarlate avait été tirée à la courte paille. Mat, quand à elle, partait avec Dolchatte, qui devait l'habituer à descendre les pistes sans problème.

Et donc, Mary avait tiré la paille la plus courte et essayait de regarder autre chose que Kimblee qui souriait largement, comme s'il avait une idée déplaisante en tête.

- Bon, on va dire que tout le monde est d'accord, dit Dolchatte, gêné.

- Survis, Mary ! Pète-lui sa sale tronche ou casse-le, il déteste ça !

- Mat, tu continues à donner des conseils pareils à la gamine, je t'explose.

- JE SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE !

- Par rapport à nous autres, qui sommes adultes, tu l'es, idiote. Et tu vas la fermer ou je te tue.

- Kimblee, vous avez interdiction de la blesser.

- Toi, le serpent, je t'emmerde. Allez, on y va, nous.

- Maismaismaismaismaismaismais…

- J'ai dit.

Kimblee et Mary s'éloignèrent, cette dernière plus paniquée qu'autre chose.

- Bon, bah… Mat, on va aller vers les pistes vertes.

- Euh… oui, d'accord.

Dolchatte et Mat s'éloignèrent eux aussi, dans une autre direction.

- On va où, nous ?

- 'Sais pas.

- …

- …

Débat passionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Donc, retour chez les homonculus…_

Ces derniers avaient réussi à sortir Greed de son arbre, et maintenant il sautillait sur place, se réchauffant comme il pouvait. En effet, les autres étaient descendus pour tenter de rattraper ses skis et chaussures. Et en chaussette dans la neige, ça donne froid, très froid.

- Putain, j'me les gèle…

Il approuve, d'ailleurs.

Alors qu'il débattait intérieurement à la question « je m'allume une cloque ou pas », il aperçut quelqu'un qu'il connaissait plutôt bien.

- Eh, Dol ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

En effet, durant leur descente, Dolchatte et Mat étaient tombés sur Greed.

- Oh, regarde, il y a Greed-sama, là-bas, s'exclama la chimère, pleine d'entrain.

- Merde alors, dit l'autre, pleine d'entrain elle aussi.

Et donc, ils s'approchèrent en douceur (ne surtout pas aller trop vite, il y a pleins d'arbres dans le coin…) de Greed, qui tremblait comme une feuille mais qui tentait cependant d'afficher un sourire à toute épreuve.

- Monsieur Greed, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Greed baissa piteusement les yeux vers ses chaussettes, et, tandis que Dolchatte essayait de comprendre comment il avait bien pu tomber dans cette situation, Mat explosa de rire.

- C'est gentil de te foutre de ma gueule.

- Excuse… moi…, parvint à articuler la jeune fille entre deux rires. Je crois que ce sont tes chaussettes.

Elle repartit d'un fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes chaussettes, demanda Greed en baissant la tête comme un con, dans le but de regarder ses chaussettes blanches.

- Bin… ce sont… des chaussettes ?

Un silence accueillit la remarque de Mat, qui était toujours hilare.

- Tu sais, je sais que je peut paraître con par instants, mais…

- Seulement par instants ?

Eh oui, les autres homonculus étaient déjà remontés et Envy tenait, dans ses troisième et quatrième bras, les skis et les chaussures de Greed.

- Ah, tiens, je savais pas qu'il y avait des palmiers en montagne, remarqua Mat, dont la crise de rire s'était calmée.

- C'est pas un palmier, c'est Envy.

- … bah, je l'avais pas reconnu.

- JE LA HAIS CETTE FILLE ! QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FICHE LA, D'ABORD ?

- Mes skis, Envy… Merci.

- Déjà, je suis là si j'veux, nan mais roh !

- Eh, « je **_veux_** » c'est ma phrase à moi !

- Et c'est r'parti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Pride ?

- Moi ? Mais rien…

* * *

_Plus loin, sur un télésiège…_

- Il était sympa, le lapin blanc qu'on a vu avant.

- On l'a vu il y a dix minutes.

- JE SAIS MAIS J'ESSAIE D'ENGAGER LA CONVERSATION PARCE QUE CE PUTAIN DE TELESIEGE EST EN PANNE DEPUIS UN QUART D'HEURE !

Retournement de tous les usagés du télésiège vers une gamine survoltée.

- Bon, écoute, ou tu te calmes, ou je t'explose et je te préviens, je rigole pas.

Retour au calme.

- Quand te reverraiiis-jeuuu…

- AH NON, CA SUFFIT ! TU VAS LA FERMER, OUI ?

- D'accordaccordaccordaccord !

Bon, faut dire, Kimblee venait de frapper dans ses mains, et ça faisait plutôt peur.

- Dire que je suis tombé sur la seule qui soit assez gamine pour…

- J'SUIS PAS UNE GAMIIIINE !

La gamine en question alla calmer sa crise de larmes sur la barrière de sécurité.

- C'est marrant, ce que tu dis n'est pas en accord avec tes actes.

- J'le dirai, que tu m'as embêtée. Et aussi que tu casses mal.

* * *

_Plus loin, dans la montagne, au croisement du sapin déneigé et du palmier…_

- C'est marrant, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Kimblee vient de faire une blague nulle à chier, déclara soudain Mat, songeuse.

- C'est pour ça que t'as loupé ton virage ?

- Greed, je t'emmerde. T'as fait pareil, d'abord.

- Mais je l'ai pas percuté, l'arbre, que je vous dis !

- Juste traversé. Notez la forme de la silhouette, avec les bras et les jambes écartées et un peu relevées, on pourrait croire que c'est un vautour qui s'est prit l'arbre…

- Envy, tu continues à te foutre de ma gueule et la prochaine fois, je fais en sorte de te rentrer dedans !

C'est lorsque Lust éclata de rire que tout le monde afficha un air choqué. Evidement, Greed, qui n'était pas totalement dénudé de cerveau, finit par rire à son tour. Et Envy s'éloigna discrètement, ainsi que les autres qui firent un pas vers le coté opposé à Greed et Lust.

Et puis, surprise de surprise, l'arrivée de Martel, Roa, Kimblee et Mary les sortit un peu de leur « gêne » passagère. Chose cependant assez surprenante, Kimblee souriait largement, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait beaucoup plus, un peu plus tôt.

- J'veux pas dire, commença Mat, mais Kimblee il fait peur à sourire comme ça.

- Perso, ça fait peur aussi, approuva Dolchatte. Mais par contre, pourquoi Mary elle a un œil entouré de noir ?

Le sourire de Kimblee disparut.

- Elle arrêtait pas de me faire chier !

- Et il m'a tapé le salauuuud, chiala la gamine.

- Roooh, Kimblee, t'as pas honte ?

- Nan, même pas.

- C'est marrant, mais on dirait que même en vacances, Kimkim il est pareil.

- Tiens, bonjour Greed. Ça fait plaisir de te voir, tu sais.

- Oooh ! C'est vrai ?

- Nan.

- Maiiiiieuh !

- Hum, bon, eh bien on va vous laisser, hein…

- Bah, pourquoi Dol ?

- Parce que euuuh…

Et oui, fallait trouver une excuse, maintenant.

- Parce qu'il faut soigner l'œil de Mary !

- Hein ?

Oui, tous étaient assez surpris.

- Mais oui mais oui ! Allez, on y va, hophophop !

Et Dolchatte poussa tous ses compagnons. Au passage, il fit même perdre l'équilibre à Kimblee, qui descendit, descendit, descendit…

- J'te parie qu'il va se prendre l'arbre, dit Mat à Mary.

- J'te parie qu'il va se prendre le mur, dit Mary à Mat.

_**DAM PAF BOM CRAC**_

Il s'était prit l'arbre puis le mur. Plus de ski pour Kimblee, cette semaine.

- WAYAAAAAAAYE ! DOLCHATTE JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEER !

- J'te parie qu'il s'est cassé une jambe.

- J'te parie qu'il s'est cassé un bras.

- Je vous parie qu'il s'est cassé un bras et une jambe, intervint Martel.

Le reste de la journée se passa aux urgences, à attendre que Kimblee en sorte. Pas qu'on s'inquiétait vraiment de son sort, mais ç'aurait été inhumain de le laisser rentrer en béquilles alors qu'il avait un bras en écharpe.

- Je vous hais tous.

- C'est réciproque, répondirent-ils tous sur un ton enjoué.


End file.
